Ataques de Testosterona
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Las hormonas y la adolecencia hacen estragos en Austin pero... pueda ser que la testosterona le de más valor. Porrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrfa lee y deja tu review


Disclaimer: no tengo nada solo belleza, sueños y talento. Review, favorite, follow! Son Bienvenidos.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

-Por favor!

-No. Lo siento, pero eso sería desobedecer.

-Alls! Sera sólo una noche. Nuestros padres se han ido y hoy estara tormentoso.

Austin estaba pidiendome que pase la noche en su casa. Tenía la cabeza en mis piernas y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Por favor!tú eres mi mejor amigo! y Dez, pero él no puede salir debido a que esta enfermo y por eso pase con él todo el día.

Continuó rogandome mucho tiempo pero puso su "cara de perrito" y allí no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡OK!

-aw! Gracias Gracias Gracias!

9:00 p.m.

Austin y yo miramos películas y comimos. Estaba secando los platos, cuando sentí dos manos fuertes estaban en mis caderas, su aliento estaba cepillado mi cuello. Me dejo unos besos en la parte posterior del cuello.

Su mano se levantó lentamente para dibujar líneas a en costado mi derecho. Empujo más duro contra el fregadero y ahora si pude sentir todo su cuerpo y estoy segura que él también el mío. Me acerco a su pecho y incline la cabeza en su hombro para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello. Su boca se deslizó sin dejar mi piel, mordió mi hombro y ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Me volví duro y cuando iba a besarme sonó muy fuerte un rayo.

Los dos nos separamos muy asustados asustados.

-emmmm- trate de recuperar mi voz -volvamos a la sala.

-sí tienes razón.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé... vamos a jugar algo.

-Oh! no sabes cuando quería que dijeras eso!

Corrió a uno de los muebles y saco un juego Twistter. Oh Austin! por eso es mi mejor amigo y se que estuvo mal lo que sucedió en la cocina.

Puso la alfombra de juego en el piso y comenzamos a jugar. Ya eran las 11:00.

La posición que estábamos era algo rara, yo estaba con una pierna recta y la otra doblada. Los dos brazos a los lados y Austin estaba encima de mí. Una mano en mi cintura y el otro a la par de la cabeza. Cada vez que cambiamos de posición era más comprometedora.

Estábamos tan cerca esta vez. Los ojos de Austin estaban oscuros. Levante las caderas y ligeramente rose las de él. Puso su cabeza al lado mío y mordió el lovulo de mi oreja. Nuestro movimiento de caderas rítmicamente comenzó, pero cuando alfin nos ibamos a besar el reloj comenzo a sonar con la media noche.

Después que recogimos todo y fuimos a su habitación.

Nos pusimos en pijamas. Pero cuando Austin estaba arreglando las almohadas algo me llamó la atención. Doughie! el delfín!

-Awww Austin! Todavía lo tienes!

Corrí a la cama y lo carge.

-Alli no toques mi delfín.

-Si mal no recuerdo fue mi delfín antes!

-Mmmm es una teoría aceptable. Así que... Lucha por él!"

Corrió hacia mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas hasta que caímos en la cama. Separó un poco para verme y sus manos estaban en mi cintura y estaba encima de mí. Austin se inclinó un poco hasta que sentí que la cama estaba temblando.

¿¡Encerio!? ¿¡un temblor!? nisiquiera hay tantos! Pero no! ahora sí!

Austin estaba asustado y cayó al suelo.

-Austin estas bien?

-¡Ay! Sí estoy muy bien.

Apago la luz y se acosto junto a mí. Todo estaba tranquilo, el único sonido era el ruido de la lluvia y los rayos fuertes.

Yo tengo un poco de miedo a las tormentas y Austin sabía. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazo, puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

Era perfecto hasta...

IP! y me moví un poco ¡Agh! ¿de verdad? me dio hipo!

IP! Oh otra vez!

-jeje ¿ves? y tú te enojaste cuando yo quería curar tu-no hipo y lanzaste tu helado por accidente.

-Austin.

-Ok. Lo siento.

IP! mi hipo todavía era incurable. Sólo se escuchaba la lluvia, los rayos y mi hipo! Austin y yo habíamos intentado todo pero simplemente no se quita.

-Ally! Comó curarte?

-No lo sé!

-Déjame probar algo sí?

-Claro.

-Ok. Mi madre siempre dijo que cuando tienes hipo tienes que contener la respiración.

-Entiendo.

-Grandioso. Respira profundo y no dejes que el aire salga.

Lo hice como dijo y asenti con la cabeza para indicar que estaba lista.

-No lo sueltes.

-Mm-hm

Otra vez puso sus manos en mi cintura y sin dudarlo, puso sus labios en los míos. Me sorprendio al principio pero luego le seguí el ritmo. Sus labios eran insistentes y presionaban más los míos. Su mano estaba en mi cintura y la en mi mejilla.

Separaro mis labios y su lengua comenzó a descansar en mi labio inferior. Abrí la boca e inmediatamente le consedí permiso. Su lengua estaba en mi boca hasta que choco con la mía.

-Ally, por favor se mi novia! te amo, eres mi mejor amiga y mi mundo.

-Claro que sí! Te amo, eres mi vida Austin.

Después de eso puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó otra vez. Estuvimos 10 minutos besandonos. No entendía por qué en los libros decia que se quedan sin oxígeno. Sirve la nariz!

Austin cambió su posición y me puso contra la pared y almohadas. Mis manos estaban en su pelo suave, cuando mordió mi labio inferior, mis uñas bajaron a su espalda, gruño fuerte y entonces me beso encerio. Su lengua entró en mi boca y acariciaba en todas partes. Ambas manos estaban firmemente en mis caderas. Su boca en mi cuello y una mano jugaba con el borde de mis shots hasta que su mano estaba en mi estómago comenzó a acariciarme y estaba muy cerca de mi zona.

Seguía trazando líneas en mi estómago hasta que uno de sus dedos entro en mi ombligo. Lo saco denuevo pero lo volio a meter mucho más fuerte, mi cuerpo una sacudida fuerte, mordio mi cuello y los hombros junto con unas mordidas juguetonas.

Mis manos estaban en el borde de su camisa y la tire en algún lugar de el cueto. Él quitó mi blusa sus manos masajean mis pechos. Mientras me besó con fuerza una de sus manos fue a mi espalda y desengancho el sujetador.

Su boca bajó directamente a uno de mis senos y su mano por debajo de mis shorts. Mis manos estaban en sus pantalones hasta que los baje completamente. Su enorme erección era muy prominente y la estimule con mis manos.

Él gimió ruidosamente, se quedo quieto unos segundos hasta que bajo mis short y bragas por completo. Su mano derecha fue a mi vagina y pellizco mi clítoris. Su boca estaba en uno de mis pezones.

Uno de sus dedos me entró rápidamente y luego me olvide de todo. Sólo me podía concentrar en Austin y en lo que sus manos estaban haciendo. Puso dos dedos dentro de mi y los mantenia en constante movimiento mientras sus dedos hacian su trabajo su pulgar masajeaba mi clitorís. Mantuvo en movimiento sus dedos hasta que encontró mi punto G sentí que estaba viva y también sentí que ya no era mi cuerpo era como si ahora le pertenecia a él y a sus manos. Era perfecto. Cuando escucho mis gemidos lo hizo más fuerte.

Su lengua baja a través de mi estómago con besos y mordidas. Hata llegar a mi vagina y sin dudarlo me beso en todas partes. Pegó su lengua en mi sexo y con sus manos sobre mis pliegues los separo. Me penetro con su lengua hasta que llego a mi punto G. Nada podría sentirse mejor que eso.

Subió hacia mi boca y me besó con amor. Él se acercó a su mesa de noche y sacó un paquete de condones. Se colocó rápidamente uno y se posiciono sobre mí.

Su mano estaba en mi vagina, y separo mis piernas para colocarse en medio.

-Ally puede doler un poco al principio. Pero sólo tienes que decir y voy a parar. Está bien?

-Confío en ti Austin. Se que no me obligarias a nada.

-Gracias por permitirme ser el primero.

-Te amo.

-Te amo. Para siempre."

Poco a poco comenzó a entrarme. Se detuvo cuando llegó mi himen me miró a los ojos y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, sus manos estaban sobre mis caderas y mis piernas ligeramente separadas.

Me miro a los ojos y entro con un poco más de fuerza hasta que se rompió mi himen. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió con la sensación dolorosa. Y yo no podía ocultar el dolor en mi cara.

-Ally lo siento!

-No es su culpa, todo lo que tengo para que se acostumbre a la sensación.

Hablaba un poco roto. Duele mucho y Austin se movió más dentro de mí hasta que me lleno por completo. Pasamos algún tiempo hasta que el dolor y dejó sólo algo de ardor y malestar.

Me incliné un poco para besarlo y decir que estaba bien.

Austin sonrió y comenzó a moverse, nuestras caderas se movian cada ves más fuerte. Para tomar una secuencia de adentro, afuera, adentro, hacia fuera. Se fue volviendo más y más rápido.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y cuando mis manos tiraron de su cabello entro mucho más profundo, ahora mis piernas estaban tan separadas como podían. Hasta que llegamos al orgasmo, era como ver la luz más fuerte.

Estábamos agotados. Austin seguia encima de mi y se movia suavemente adentro y afuera. Y estoy segura de que era la sensación más deliciosa que habia provado

"Te amo, Ally".

"Te amo, Austin."

* * *

ok esto es el fin de este one-shot que escribí en inglés primero. Espero que les haya gustado y deja tu review porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa!


End file.
